pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Granbull
|} Granbull (Japanese: グランブル Granbull) is a Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 23. Biology Granbull is a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon. It has a prominent lower jaw with two long, fang-like growths. Its upper jaw has two small fangs. The jaws are so heavy that the Pokémon has trouble keeping its head up. On the sides of its head are flat, curved ears, and its small nose is black. There is a black collar around its neck with two small white markings on it. Around its wrists are two black band markings, and it has a short tail. Despite its fierce appearance, it is actually very timid. Unless Granbull is startled, it will not bite indiscriminately. If attacked, it will flail about to fend off its attacker. Granbull wanders around . In the anime Major appearances Madame Muchmoney's Granbull A female Snubbull ran away from its home and followed (and by extension, and ) around the Johto region for a short while. She evolved into Granbull in The Trouble with Snubbull and returned to her owner, Madame Muchmoney. Other Cassidy's Granbull debuted in Sleight of Sand!. took on a , named Mario, who used a Granbull during the in Dressed for Jess Success!. Minor appearances A Granbull also appeared in the opening of the movie Spell of the Unown: Entei under the ownership of a named . Two Granbull were among the Pokémon competing in the Sumo Conference in Ring Masters. In Extreme Pokémon!, a Granbull appeared with its Trainer, practicing and participating in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A Granbull appeared on a poster in A Marathon Rivalry!. A Granbull appeared in Analysis Versus Passion! under the ownership of Remo. It was only seen on the scoreboard of his Lumiose Conference match with Alain. Pokédex entries . Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Granbull appeared in Teddiursa's Picnic, where it was stealing Pokémon to get attention as its jaw was dislocated. When accidentally knocks its jaw into relocation, it happily returns all the Pokémon it took. In The Last Battle XIII a Granbull was one of the Pokémon sent to help the fight in Ilex Forest. 's evolved into Granbull in the Sevii Islands. In the , when Emma was part of the Lumiose Gang, a Granbull was seen under their ownership. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: hangs around Pokémon Square. Granbull evolved from without realizing what was happening, though it enjoyed its new appearance after getting over the initial shock. This event alerted the rest of the characters that evolution was now possible. Pokédex entries is powerful.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} , this Pokémon is doted on by young people amused at the contrast between its looks and its attitude.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} (Hidden Grotto) }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |} |} |area=Endless Level 60, Endless Level 68, Forever Level 10, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Aqua Resort, Thunder Temple}} |} |} |area=Cave: Rugged Flats}} |area=Aquatic Hill: The Floors Are Hot!}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 184}} |area=Silver Isles: Bewildering Cave (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Wishing Star Tower (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness moves was 0×, , , , and moves was 1× and moves was 2×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Close Combat|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Heal Bell|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Ice Fang|Ice|Physical|65|95|15}} |Metronome|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mimic|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Present|Normal|Physical|—|90|15}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |} Evolution |no2=210 |name2=Granbull |type1-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * Granbull and its share their with and . They are all known as the Fairy Pokémon. * As the Ability did not exist until Generation IV, a Snubbull with either or will always evolve into a Granbull with Intimidate in Generation III games. This means that in Generation III, Granbull is the only Pokémon with an Ability that evolves from a Pokémon with one of two possible Abilities that shares to Granbull's Ability. * Granbull is the first Pokémon to evolve on-screen in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series. Origin Granbull is based on a . Its and may reference the , a mythological creature in whose name literally translates to "dog fairy". Name origin Granbull may be a combination of grand and bulldog or bully (referencing its tendency to scare foes with its fangs or even bite them). It may also reference grumble (referring to its grumbling, growling tendency). In other languages and |zh_yue=布魯皇 Boulóuhwòhng|zh_yuemeaning=From and |ru=Грэнбулл Grenbull|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Madame Muchmoney's Granbull * Granbull (Red and Blue Rescue Team) External links |} 210 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon Colosseum de:Granbull fr:Granbull it:Granbull ja:グランブル pl:Granbull zh:布鲁皇